1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to eyedrop dispenser to dispense eyedrop medication through a curved spout from an eyedrop bottle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Patients taking eyedrop medication have difficulties dispensing eyedrops into their eyes if the dispensement spout is concentric with the eyedrop bottle, because the eyedrop bottle blocks the patient's view of a mirror that would otherwise help the patient position the eyedrop bottle properly.
Such difficulties arising from dispensement of eyedrops is explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,706, entitled LIQUID DROPLET DISPENSING APPARATUS. It reveals a reservoir 18 that is squeezed to eject fluid through a nozzle 26 whose tip 32 is angularly offset. A multi-piece construction that operates on a similar principle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,008 entitled MEDICATION DISPENSING CONTAINER. Finally, a right-angled tube extending from an ordinary eyedrop bottle is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,478 entitled EYE DROP DISPENSER WITH LIQUID METERING DEVICE.
These patents reveal embodiments that require that the prevailing configuration of an eyedrop bottle that is available in the marketplace, namely, an elongated cylindrical shape with a funnel to an upright spout, be modified. Such modifications have not met with wide commercial acceptance, the reason being economic. The advantages from such modifications in ease of patient use apparently do not justify the additional costs or such modified versions would be widely available. The patient, therefore, is literally stuck using what's available, i.e., the conventional cylindrical eyedrop bottle funneling to an upright spout.
It would therefore be desirable to give the patient more options and to improve upon the conventional cylindrical eyedrop bottle funneling to an upright spout for dispensing eyedrops if the eyedrop bottle suppliers fail to do so.